


According to Logan Baker

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders has Tourette's, Autism, Criminal Minds is Mentioned, Don't copy to another site, Kinda, Logic | Logan Sanders is Autistic, Logic | Logan Sanders is Hard of Hearing, M/M, Stalking, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: According to Logan Baker, Virgil Sanders was a very interesting person. According to Logan Baker, who had nothing better to do than watch his fellow classmates with interest.According to Virgil Sanders, Logan Baker was a very cute person. According to Virgil Sanders, who had nothing better to do then watch Logan Baker like a hawk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	According to Logan Baker

According to Logan Baker, Virgil Sanders was a very interesting person. According to Logan Baker, who had nothing better to do than watch his fellow classmates with interest.

He had a notebook. It was not labeled except for his name written in even handwriting. Inside he had ten pages allotted to each of his classmates. He knew that writing down every bit of information seemed stalkerish and a bit like an organized serial killer, but Logan never observed them outside of class. He was just very observant.

Virgil’s pages were cramped full of writing, enough that Logan might have to make a second notebook, all for him. They had spoken once, when Virgil had forgotten the homework and he was sitting next to Logan.

Logan, who never spoke to people, had written the conversation word for word in his notebook. It was exactly seven words on Virgil’s part (“hey dude what was the homework” and “thanks”) and four or six words Logan’s part (“pages twenty-seven and twenty-eight”), depending how you thought of twenty-seven and twenty-eight.

Virgil had changed his hair colors several times, each written in a list, leaving room for other colors, other fashions. From his natural red, to black, which had always remained as a base for his other colors, to navy blue, to blood red, to purple. Logan missed the navy blue, as it was his favorite color.

Logan knew it was stalkerish, but he never followed Virgil after class. He knew he had math after their class, Science, because Virgil complained about it, and he knew that he had gym first. He knew these because Virgil talked about them with his best friend Declan Kim.

Logan Baker recorded everything in notebooks actually. He had one at home in which he recorded how his body grew and how to hide his curves. He had two for each class, one for the work, one for the people. He had two planners, one for social events, one for school. The social events one was near blank. He even had one where he wrote everything he found interesting about every episode of his favorite TV shows. It was almost disturbing if you opened his notebook labeled Criminal Minds, seeing all the ways the murders and kidnappings happened, written in chronological order.

Logan would go to the ends of the earth for Virgil, which was sad, because Virgil didn’t even know he existed.

Or so Logan thought.

According to Virgil Sanders, Logan Baker was a very cute person. According to Virgil Sanders, who had nothing better to do then watch Logan Baker like a hawk.

So what if it was very close to stalking. He had Logan’s schedule written down in a google doc, his address, phone number, his close family and their names and ages. Ok, so it was stalking.

Virgil had only said a few words to Logan, asking for homework. It was written down under the title of “words I’ve spoken to him”. Virgil wanted to add more to that section but well… he was diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder.

Virgil’s best friend Declan Kim spoke to him about Logan a lot, but never in all three’s shared science class. But it was a lot. It was all put in a section called “Declan’s Advice About Logan (not to actually be followed)”.

Declan’s Advice About Logan (not to actually be followed)

  1. Talk to him.
  2. Talk to him.
  3. Talk to him.
  4. _Talk to him._
  5. **_Talk to him._**



Virgil didn’t talk to him.

Not till the next year.

No longer was it sophmore year. Now it was junior year, and Virgil and Logan shared four classes: math, language arts, spanish, and gym.

Gym was the worst for both.

Their teacher forced them to do what they couldn’t. Their classmate, Patton Ahmed, who was in a wheelchair was constantly bullied by the teacher, who also tried to make Virgil wear short sleeves and Logan not move.

For some reason this teacher always seemed to be saddled with the “problem kids”, for lack of a better word, and the class list definitely proved it.

Class List: Gym - 4th period

  * Patton Ahmed - in a wheelchair, ADHD - male
  * Logan Baker - autistic, HOH - trans male
  * Remus Calleja - ADHD - agender
  * Roman Calleja - ADHD - male
  * Declan Kim - autistic - demiboy
  * Emile Picani - autistic - genderfluid
  * Virgil Sanders - anxiety, tourette’s - trans male
  * Remy Tso - blind - nonbinary



The teacher hated them all, forcing them into girl/boy lockers, yelling at them for their mistakes.

“Catch the ball, Tso!” he called, completely butchering Remy’s last name.

“Uh, that’s a bit hard, coach.” Remy said from his spot in the gym. “You see, my eyes don’t work.”

The teacher growled at him.

“That isn’t how you play soccer, Ahmed!”

“I’m in a wheelchair!” Patton said indignantly, attempting to bump the ball with his chair.

Shut up!” he yelled at Virgil.

“Sorry.” Virgil said meekly.

“Actually he can’t.” Virgil’s head snapped up to see Logan, standing there with his hands on his hips, coming to Virgil’s rescue. He extended a hand, and Virgil gripped it gratefully as Logan led him to the locker room (the girl’s, sadly). “You ok?”

“I’m fine - shit! - yeah, fine.”

“It’s cool. I like your hair.” Logan tried to say it like someone who  _ didn’t _ study Virgil attentively everyday, who hadn’t written down every hair color. He almost failed.

“Thanks. Uh, I like yours.”

“Thank you.” Logan absentmindedly ran a hand through his navy undercut. He had dyed it when Virgil had switched to red.

“I had that color once.”

“Oh, I know.” Logan turned bright red at the admission, but Virgil just laughed.

“I thought I was the only one with a fascination - fuck! - sorry.”

“What?”

“I kinda watch you a lot? Like you’re really cool andalsokindacutesorry.”

“I think the same about you.”

“Oh. Oh! Uh - fuck! - do you maybe want to uh go on a date?”

“That would be lovely.” Logan smiled, and Virgil smiled back


End file.
